winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MockTurtle3
It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:35, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you have evidence for that? 23:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh my. Do you have anything appear as "text, writing" or anything like that? If I was that good in listening, I'd complete all the script articles =.=! 09:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) It was just for sure because many people in here need proofs, and not all of them are good at listening (like me). That's fine then. But may I ask what is "voice over"? 14:32, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay. 05:38, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Next time please feel free to move the articles first then re-inform me later. Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 23:31, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Request Howdy. I have something to ask you. I hope you don't mind. Since you have good listening skill, can you check the given spells (which are already listed in the linked articles) in the followed episodes for me (they're all in Rai English and all watchable in Youtube). Thank you very much for your time and I'm sorry if this bothers you or you're busy. *Amaryl: the spell she used in season 2 episode 10. *Krystal: the spell she used in season 5 episode 3. *Griselda: Barrier Absorb, Reflect Shield, Fer Midex, Enversio Cinosmab (season 2 episode 10), Air rollups (season 1 episode 5), Raivus Sombnus (season 2 episode 13) *Faragonda & Griffin: Copernus Castiel (season 2 episode 26), Protect Talita (season 1 episode 26) *Avalon: Lapus Touré Et Virmé Et frenga Et Cominuam (season 2 episode 7) *Amore: the spell she used in season 6 episode 8. That's all for you... Again, thanks! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:00, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, is fine. I don't make a rush on people so... :P! Besides, I'm not in here most of time like I did, so don't worry :)! Nothing to feel ashamed or apologize around ^^! Thanks for the help :)! And sorry then... I'm in the... almost same case :), just that I still sometimes get access to Internet ^^! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. Thanks so much for the pictures. Yet as we have different format (about name, and so on) for pictures in the infobox of the episode articles, next time please ask me to unlock the pictures once you have better ones to replace it with its newer version, instead of uploading another picture. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:41, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Please do not add any other languages as we only do Italian & English for songs. I have edit them to there original form. Thank you very much. Soaf (talk) 22:54, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hi, Please vote here for the Winx Avatar Story scripts. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) DO not post false informations unless it is true. I have watched the ending credits but it didn't mention who sang it just who wrote/created the music lyrics for it. Soaf (talk) 12:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hey There, I Noticed You Have Added Some ‎Cinélume Voice Cast Into The Movies Page & I Was Wondering If You Also Have The List For The ‎Cinélume Voice Cast From Season 1 - Season 4 As Well? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 10:04, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh Okay, Thanks Anyway. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:59, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Wow, Thanks For The Update! I Guess Better Create A Page About The Dubbing Brothers Then. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:57, December 19, 2016 (UTC) The official site stated her name is Desiryee. Next time please consults admins for similar cases. Deciding and doing everything by yourself like this can lead to a ban next time. -- 09:14, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Unless you know the name of the company that owns Dubbing Brothers, I afraid we can't do that. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 06:11, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Do you have a screenshot of it as a reference/source? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 06:27, December 23, 2016 (UTC) First of all, BelieveInMagic814 mentioned nothing about the talk between you and him. He asked if we could add "Dubbing Brothers" to the infobox, and I said no since he gave me no proof. Second, I'm not a control freak or peeping tom to look at or after people's personal things. Unless you come and say it your own, what happened between you and him shall be between you two, not related to me and I do not need to know (and in fact, why I need to know when it's about you two?) Third, before you came up with this company, there was a person mentioned "Dubbing Brothers" and the movies series, check here. I personally did emailed the company, as well as every single voice actor/actress mentioned there. And guess what? Nothing, not even a single response. And that's obviously the truth since Rainbow does not even bother revealing who is who at the credit in English version (why they so suck at that?) Not only email them, I tried to check every single online-thing of that company. And the result? Nothing related to Winx. Fourth, I can't "make" things that are '''not proved possible. Do you know that in the history of this wiki, there are even people pretended to be the voice actor/actress or even staff and do and ask for crazy things around? Bet you don't. Sorry, we have too much for this. Unless you have proof, else nothing will change. I speak all I have and until you have the proof, if you still want to accuse me of not "making things possible" then please continue. I don't mind. I will never contact any voice actor, actress or company ever again. Since all of them meet their ignorance and it's a total waste of my time. Besides, this will absolutely considered as wrong unless you show us any announcement from Dubbing Brothers: "Shortly after it was announced that Nickelodeon would not be renewing Winx Club, it was announced that they would be dubbing Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss." You CANNOT put a link to a status of a voice actress and state it was an annoucement from a company. That is purely biased. -- 03:03, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you come to the chat when you're free? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 04:15, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay, come to the chat room. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 04:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey, can you come to the chat room when you're free? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 05:44, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay, what time is suitable for you then? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 06:02, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, are you free today? There's something I wanna ask you. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 09:34, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Check the messages in the chat. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 20:52, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay, I see. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 06:15, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Btw, is it possible for you to get S1-S4 Cinélume voice cast for some characters? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 16:09, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 16:28, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 05:57, June 17, 2017 (UTC)